Developmental funds will be used to provide startup funds for the recruitment of outstanding scientists to Purdue and to support the development of a new drug discovery shared resource. Molecular Discovery and Evaluation (MDE). Support of faculty recruitment focuses on adding faculty whose research interests represent strategic additions to the Center. These funds are intended to assist in providing newly recruited faculty members with the resources to establish their research programs and attract independent research support. The Center is involved in joint recruitments with key Departments on campus to enhance cancerfocused research at Purdue University. Currently, four such recruitments are in progress. The Center strategic plan includes enhancing research and shared resource strengths of the Center through faculty recruitment. Thus, ample the recruitment of additional new faculty will be vigorously pursued over the next five years. Support for the development of the MDE share resource will provide needed expansion of drug development services. The MDE will expand and automate previous drug discovery services provided by the Purdue University Center for Cancer Research. The primary mission of the MDE developmental shared resource is to enhance the capacity of the Purdue University Center for Cancer Research to accelerate therapeutic development including targeted agents. Funds are sought to partially support the development of the shared resource.